Futile Attempt
by Techno Skittles
Summary: My attempt at the ten song challenge, unfinished. I'll probably do another one later. SoMa.


**Ten Song Challenge**

**You know the rules. Plus, I'm too lazy to list them. *sigh***

**Don't own Soul Eater. I lost my neat branding iron when it came out, so I was unable to brand my name on it. *cursing self***

**

* * *

**

**(Okay, my first song was Lean Like A Cholo by Down, but I couldn't do it because of me dancing like a retard XD So that one doesn't count)**

**(The next song can't even be considered a song since it's one of those stupid mash-ups and I never count those for these things *sigh*)**

**Falling Inside the Black - Skillet**

Her bed. It felt too warm. _Way_ too warm.

Sweat soaked her flushed face, her body reacting to the abnormal temperature of her bed, of her whole room, in fact. Maka's gasped pants were the only sound as she struggled to sit up. She looked around her room, the smiling moon outside her window the only source of light. Everything looked in order, everything was in place.

So why did everything feel so wrong?

Why couldn't she breathe properly?

Why did her room feel like the inside of a wooden stove?

Maka swiveled her torso to get up. A glass of water was what she needed to cool her down.

Except she couldn't get up.

Her bed was. . .it was _swallowing her._

**Haunted - Evanescence**

Screams pierced the silent night air, shattering the peace that accompanied the city and its occupants.

Especially a certain albino-haired demon scythe.

Soul's eyes whipped open and he jerked up in bed, the screams startling him out of his slumber. His disheveled clothes hung around him as he swung his feet over his bed and placed them on his wooden floor. He stood up and sprinted to his meister's room, the source of the blood-curdling screams.

"Maka!" he cried as he threw open her door and crashed into her room.

And there she was, huddled on her bed in a fetal position, screaming and crying as if being slowly torn apart. Her loose hair was knotted and stuck up in some places and the salted tears running down her face glistened in the dim moonlight.

"Maka!" cried Soul as he ran over to her bed and scooped her up in his arms. But still she continued to scream; the wails pounded against Soul's eardrums unpleasantly.

"Maka! Maka, what's wrong?"

Maka took a deep shuddering breath and looked at him with large, glossy eyes, her lip trembling. Her eyes were distant as she studied his face before recognition filled them and she threw her frail arms around his neck.

"Soul!" she whispered, burying her face deep into his shoulder. Soul ignored the tears soaking into his T-shirt as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's all right, Maka. I'm right here. Don't worry," he assured.

Maka's face rubbed against his shoulder as she shook her head. "No," she whispered. "No, no it's not all right. It's not all right at all. No, no, no, no, no."

She lifted her head and looked at him with sorrow filled eyes. "It's the Kishin. I saw him again. And. . .and - oh God, Soul!" She nuzzled her face in his shoulder and sobbed for a long time, Soul remaining silent the whole time.

**[Okay, the next one was Links to Render by Len and Rin Kagamine but I got all depressed (long story) and was unable to write something. . .maybe later if I'm feeling better]**

**(Ugh. I danced to this one too! You can't blame me though. Who wouldn't? Oh, song was Butterfly by . I'm just in a dancing mood, aren't I?)**

**Boku wa Akiramenai (From the Elemental Gelade ST)**

Sunlight and piano notes poured into Maka's room and the young meister stretched her arms and gave off a small yawn. The piano music did not go unnoticed by Maka and her curious mind woke her up completely.

(Ugh! This song is so effing short!)

**Dance with the Devil - Breaking Benjamin (Thanks whatever music gods exist for letting TS write for one of her fav songs)**

A small pale hand reached out for him, glowing in a soft golden light. He stared at it in confusion and slight awe before he reached out his own tan, cold hand. But his muscles were so tense and wound up, and his hand moved at such an agonizingly slow pace. But the glowing hand - which didn't seem to be attached to anything in particular - waited patiently, outstretched and open.

Finally, his hand came within fingertip distance when the hand light began to glow brighter and expanded forming into an arm. Soul's hand froze as he watched in amazement as the arm expanded to a shoulder, which expanded into a torso, and so on, so on, forming a complete body. The whole body glowed in the same soft light as the hand and looked as pale and soft, too. The body lacked any actual clothing, but the glow seemed to conceal all the parts that needed to be concealed from his eyes.

The body was obviously a girl's, he could tell by the wide hips and filled out chest. The figure wasn't super busty or plump, but wasn't flat and lanky, either. It was in-between. It was so perfectly modest. The glow surrounding it made the body appear to belong to an angel.

But when Soul looked up, he saw the most familiar face in the world. One that even if he tried his hardest (which he didn't want to, anyway) he'd never forget. Those slender, drooping pigtails, full and rounded face with a pointed chin, eyes a dark forest green. . .

It was Maka.

And she was smiling at him. Her hand was still outstretched while the other one was half-hidden behind her back.

Soul smiled back and moved his arm forward again, ready to grip her hand in his, feel its silky smoothness and have it warm his own chilled ones.

But the minute he moved, the hand began to dissolve into gray smoke. Soul halted to a stop and stared at his meister in horror.

But she continued to smile at him and it seemed that she was smiling brighter than she was before. The glow dimmed as the smoke began to consume her whole body, as she disappeared inch by inch. Centimeter by centimeter.

All before a very disgusted and very terrified Soul.

"Maka!"

Her voice rang in his ears, echoing over and over again, getting clearer and louder each time.

"You weren't quick enough, Soul. You just couldn't get to me in time."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

***face desk* GAH! Yet again, I can't be bothered to finish this. *sigh* I'll do one completely one day, you'll see. Until then, enjoy I guess.**

**And yes, I really did dance like a retard. And I'm proud.**

**Wanna make fun? Go ahead. But you have to review first. :)**


End file.
